Like Fire
by RosierSpecs
Summary: A story about Claire and K-Mart. Sick and twisted relationship you say? Well, I say there isn't enough shippers for this couple. I shall lead the revolution for Claire and K-Mart shippers! Who's with me! *crickets chirping* Oh well, I tried.
1. Chapter 1

K-Mart tried her best to keep her eyes focused on the dry desert road as Claire Redfield sat at the wheel of their reinforced, yellow Hummer. Claire wore nothing but a grimy tank top, olive army pants, and an adorable matching army hat covering her fiery red hair (K-Mart couldn't help but notice). The dusky sunlight reflected off of the thin coat of sweat on Claire's well-toned arms as she lazily wrapped them around the steering wheel. K-Mart caught herself staring at the beautiful woman beside her and quickly tore her eyes away as discreetly as possible.

Claire noticed the sudden swivel of K-Mart's blonde hair and tried her best to get K-Mart in her sights without taking her eyes entirely off the road.

"Is something the matter K-Mart?" Claire asked, truly worried about the young blonde's strange behavior lately.

K-Mart felt her throat becoming dry from being suddenly put on the spot. _What should I say! _K-Mart panicked. K-Mart rubbed her right arm uncomfortably - her mind grasping for any available excuse.

"I-I'm just a bit thirsty, that's all," K-Mart lamely lied.

Claire gave her an incredulous look, "Is that all? Why didn't you just say so," Claire huffed before she reached a long arm out to the backseat of the Hummer. Her arm came back with a bottle of water in her hand. She handed the bottled water over to K-Mart. "Here," she simply said and then turned her focus back onto to the barren road.

K-Mart reluctantly took the bottle of water and murmured, "Thanks," as she twisted the cap off the bottle and took a small sip.

"I thought you were thirsty," Claire's voice suddenly rang out after a few moments in silence, causing K-Mart to jump and spill a little bit of the water.

K-Mart quickly brushed the water off of her lap as Claire glanced her way repeatedly.

"Are you sure you're okay K-Mart?" Claire repeated her question.

K-Mart nodded quickly. "Yes," she said as convincingly as possible. "I'm okay. What were you saying before?"

"I said, I thought you were thirsty," Claire reiterated.

"I am."

"Then why did you only take a dainty sip from your water bottle?" Claire prodded.

K-Mart felt her cheeks becoming flush with embarrassment. "I'm afraid to drink too much water because the bumpy road might make me puke," she quickly covered up, but she wasn't so sure if her lie could fool anybody - especially somebody as clever as Claire.

Claire only nodded her head back in forth in amusement and chuckled lightly at K-Mart's childish ways. "You're such a child sometimes," Claire stated.

K-Mart's heart dropped at Claire's comment - out of all things, she didn't want Claire to see her as a _child_. "And why is that?" K-Mart huffed, slightly angry with Claire.

"Hey, calm down kid," Claire said raising her hands in defense, but putting them quickly back on the wheel. "I was just joking."

_Kid? She did not just call me a kid! _K-Mart fumed. "Hey, I'm not a kid!" K-Mart shouted out louder than she intended to.

Claire quickly turned her head towards K-Mart - surprised at her sudden hostility. "Hey, alright. I'm sorry," Claire tried to reconcile. "You're not a kid or a child," Claire sincerely stated.

They sat in the confines of the humid Hummer for a few minutes in complete silence. With each passing minute, K-Mart felt herself becoming more and more embarrassed at her sudden lash of anger towards Claire.

"Claire?" K-Mart finally said, breaking the awkward silence between the two of them.

"Yeah?"

"I-I'm sorry about getting so mad," K-Mart confessed.

Claire turned her gaze towards K-Mart, "Nothing to be sorry about _old lady_," Claire joked.

K-Mart playfully punched Claire's arm and laughed - Claire always found a way to make a heavy situation light, which is why K-Mart loved her so much.

Just as the sun was about to set over the desert's horizon, Claire radioed the rest of the convoy to get ready to set up camp. Claire drove off the main road and onto the desert terrain and parked the Hummer. She turned to K-Mart to give her a pat on the shoulder. K-Mart jumped from the sudden contact - Claire's touch made her body warm and fuzzy all over.

"We're going to set up camp here for the night," Claire said. "Come on, let's get the tents pitched."

Before K-Mart could respond, Claire had already exited the vehicle to get the equipment needed to set up camp for the night.

While Claire and Carlos set up the tents and barricades, K-Mart was busy trying to light the camp's fire. She wasn't trying to ignite the logs on fire with any intricate method - she was simply trying to work a lighter. Click after click, the lighter only came up dry with no flame. K-Mart was really becoming frustrated.

Clair noticed K-Mart struggling and made her way over to her.

K-Mart was groaning at her own pathetic attempts at using a lighter - she didn't notice Claire hovering above her stifling a laugh. Claire kicked up some dirt as she sat down beside K-Mart - finally diverting K-Mart's attention from the lighter.

"Having some trouble?" Claire said as she tried her best not to laugh out loud.

K-Mart felt her cheeks becoming red from humiliation. Thank goodness it was dark out, or else Claire would have seen her face become tomato-red. "I-I'm just trying to light a fire."

Claire chuckled as she reached out for the lighter- her hand grazing over K-Mart's as she grabbed the lighter.

K-Mart felt her body shiver again from the contact.

"Do it like this," Claire said as she flicked the lighter in one swift movement. Immediately, a flame erupted from the lighter - casting a light over Claire's beautiful face. K-Mart felt her hear skip a beat from the beauty before her.

"I could have done that," K-Mart lamely said.

Claire chuckled and lit a piece of paper from her pocket before placing the enflamed parchment on top of the logs. Before K-Mart could blink, the piled mass of logs roared with dancing flames.

"See," Claire said. "Easy." She gave K-Mart a wink before she got up to return assisting Carlos.

K-Mart felt her brain fizzle from Claire's super cute wink - she thought she was about to faint.

After they had finished setting up camp, K-Mart sat alone in her tent with a lantern dimly lit. She was laying on her sleeping bag, trying her best to fall asleep, but the image of Claire winking at her made her restless.

After tossing and turning for about an hour, K-Mart decided that maybe some fresh air would clear her head some.

Pulling the flaps of her tent back, K-Mart immediately spotted Claire tending to the fire and smoking a cigarette. K-Mart gulped loudly- she wasn't expecting Claire to still be awake. As if on auto-drive, K-Mart's legs walked over to where Claire sat.

As K-Mart approached Claire's back, the sound of her footsteps made Claire jump slightly.

"I-I'm sorry!" K-Mart squeaked. "I-I didn't mean to scare you!"

Claire only sighed a breath of relief and patted the ground beside her - signaling K-Mart to sit down.

K-Mart noticed Claire getting ready to extinguish out her cigarette and stopped her. "You don't have to do that Claire," she reassured her. "It's okay to smoke in front of me."

Claire held the cigarette in between her fingers while staring at K-Mart in bewilderment.

"I thought you didn't like the smell of cigarettes?"

"It's okay…" K-Mart trailed off, "if _you're_ the one smoking it," she finished softly. _I did not just say that!_ K-Mart thought incredulously. _The smell of tobacco must be making me more foolish._

K-Mart moved her gaze to her shoes - scared to see Claire's expression from her comment. She could only hear Claire inhaling and exhaling the cigarette in the silence.

After a few more moments in silence, K-Mart said, "Mind if I try?"

Claire coughed from the absurd suggestion. "No way! You're too young."

K-mart was getting sick and tired from being put down by Claire for her age. She edged closer towards Claire. "Please, Claire," she begged. "Just one puff - I just want to see what it's like." She put on her best puppy-dog eyes.

Claire remained resolute in her decision. "Sorry, K-Mart, but I'm not going to be responsible for turning you into a smoker."

K-Mart crossed her arms angrily. "Fine! I thought you were cool Claire," she baited her.

Claire sighed a breath of exasperation. "Fine," she surrendered. "Just one small puff." Claire handed the half-used cigarette to K-Mart.

K-Mart's heart leapt. She couldn't believe she was about to "technically" kiss Claire by sharing a cigarette with her. K-mart eagerly took the lit cigarette and placed it before her lips.

Claire was watching her with a guilty look on her face - regretting her decision to give in to K-Mart so easily.

K-Mart put the cigarette in her mouth and felt the wetness from Claire's saliva on the butt, and nearly fainted from the sensation. She was getting dizzy from the cigarette fumes and from her own happiness. K-Mart inhaled quickly and felt the burn of the smoke fill up her lungs - making her cough violently automatically.

Claire took the cigarette from her hands and threw it to the ground. Claire patted and soothed K-Mart's back.

A few more failed attempts at trying to calm K-Mart's coughing down, Claire handed her a bottle of water.

K-Mart swiftly drank the water and immediately felt better.

Claire sighed a breath of relief. "Feeling better?" she asked trying to gauge K-mart's expression.

K-Mart could only nod - her throat still burning a bit.

Claire had a sad look on her face. "I knew I shouldn't have let you tried."

K-Mart didn't want Claire to feel guilty for something she practically made her do. "It's not your fault, Claire. I'm the one who wanted to try it in the first place."

"Yeah, well, now you know how bad it is for you," Claire remarked.

"Then why do you smoke, Claire?"

"It's just a habit. Keeps me from being bored, but please, don't smoke K-Mart," Claire said seriously.

K-Mart nodded in response and shivered as a chilly wind swept over them.

"You cold?" Claire asked K-Mart while pulling her army jacket off of her own body and offered it to K-Mart.

K-Mart froze in awe at Claire's offer - she couldn't believe Claire was giving her jacket for her to wear.

Claire remained holding out the jacket out to K-Mart, waiting for a response.

"Um, y-yeah," K-Mart stuttered.

Claire swept the jacket around K-Mart's shoulders. "There," Claire simply said.

K-Mart could smell Claire's strawberry scent on the jacket as she inhaled deeply - wanting the aroma to intoxicate her and take over all her senses.

"What were you still doing awake anyways?" K-Mart asked, rubbing her face against the sleeves of the jacket.

"Just couldn't sleep. What about you?"

"Same here."

They sat together in front of the fire in silence. K-Mart could feel herself getting sleepy as her head kept on nodding off to the side.

Claire noticed K-Mart dozing off and moved over to place K-Mart's head on her shoulder.

K-Mart felt something warm and soft beneath her head and realized her head was resting on Claire's shoulder. She looked up and saw Claire's profile alit by the light of the fire. Claire's blue eyes looked so brazen before the glow of the fire.

K-Mart felt her heart swell up with love for the older woman who always took care of her and protected her. She turned her head to the side to graze her lips on the red-haired woman's neck.

Claire flinched from the unexpected touch. She could feel K-Mart's soft lips brushing up against her neck - Claire assumed it was only by mistake that K-Mart's lips were now grazing against her neck.

Claire turned her head downwards to K-Mart and she could see that she was fully awake and aware at what she was doing. Claire's body immediately tensed up.

K-Mart felt herself becoming uninhibited as she moved her face upwards towards Claire's. She was only inches away from Claire's lips as Claire only sat still.

K-Mart closed the gap in between them and placed her lips on Claire's - kissing her softly.

Claire felt her body shake with realization as she finally snapped out of her dumbfounded daze. She could feel K-Mart's lips pressing on her own and her mind screamed for her to stop K-Mart now before it got too far.

Claire pulled her head back hastily - pulling her lips apart from K-Mart's.

K-Mart felt Claire pull back and opened her eyes to see a shocked expression on Claire's face. Her mind told her to stop her advances towards Claire, but her body yearned for more of Claire. K-Mart crawled closer towards Claire with lust hazing her eyes.

Claire saw the want in K-Mart's eyes and her body stiffened under her predatory stare - K-Mart always looked so innocent.

"K-Mart, this can't happen between the two of us," Claire stated, hoping K-Mart would listen to reason.

K-Mart only continued advancing closer towards Claire until their faces were only millimeters apart. "Why not?" K-Mart questioned while breathing hot breaths on Claire's lips. Claire felt a wave of desire wash over her. _No! _Her conscience screamed. _She's still just a kid! _Her conscience was right - K-Mart was still under-age and taking advantage of her at such a fragile age would be plainly wrong.

"You're too young," Claire informed K-Mart of her thoughts.

K-Mart scoffed, "Too young? I'm seventeen!"

Claire didn't see how that justified any of what Claire was trying to tell her. "Yeah, you're still under-age. Therefore, doing anything with you would make me feel terrible," Claire confessed.

K-Mart only smiled at Claire's strong moral compass. "Oh, yeah, once you sleep with me you'll land right in jail," K-Mart said sarcastically.

Claire rolled her eyes at K-Mart's sarcasm. "I know in this psychotic, zombie-infested world there's no such thing as the _law_ any more, but I wouldn't feel good about myself personally."

K-Mart gazed into Claire's eyes with her own desire-filled ones as she said, "Come on Claire," K-Mart moaned into Claire's ear. "You know you want to." K-Mart traced her hand down past Claire's collar bone to the top of her chest.

Claire noticed she was breathing heavily and her head was becoming hazy from K-Mart's touch. She gulped audibly as she gathered up the will to firmly push K-Mart at a safe distance between them.

K-Mart pouted at this and resumed trying to kiss Claire.

"No, K-Mart. We can't," Claire said softly, but decisively.

K-Mart grinded her teeth as she felt herself becoming increasingly frustrated with Claire's annoyingly strong conscience. "Please, Claire. Just this once," K-mart pleaded using her same puppy-dog eyes tactic on her.

Claire wasn't having it this time. "K-Mart, it's not that I don't want to…" Claire whispered.

Upon hearing this, K-Mart became encouraged and moved a hand up and down Claire's upper thigh - inching closer and closer towards her inner thighs.

Claire felt her body tremble from the touch, but she quickly bucked up and grabbed for K-Mart's wandering hand and pulled it away before she could reach her desired destination. "But," Claire continued, "I just wouldn't feel right doing this."

K-Mart knew Claire wouldn't budge out of her self-righteous spot, so she sighed and said, "Fine, Claire. You win," she said dejectedly. She had started to get up to head towards her tent before she felt a firm grip pull her back to the ground.

Claire turned K-Mart to face her. "But that doesn't mean I don't love you," Claire whispered so softly, K-mart almost couldn't hear her. Claire looked unsure and confused at what she was saying - K-mart thought she looked absolutely adorable vulnerable.

K-Mart nuzzled her nose against Claire's neck and sighed. "I know," she said as she hugged Claire's stiff body tightly. "I love you too, Claire."

They lay wrapped in Claire's jacket in front of the campfire, entangled in each other's arms through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Claire awoke from the sound of a car door closing. Claire's eyes were still bleary from sleep as she tried to adjust her eyes to the blaring sunlight. After a while, she saw Carlos getting out of his truck and stretching his arms to the sky. She quickly raised herself off the ground beside K-Mart and brushed sand off of her clothes.

K-Mart rolled over lazily and yawned. "Claiirre," she groaned. "You got some dirt on my face." K-mart brushed the particles of sand off her nose as Claire urged her to get up.

"Get up, K-Mart! Carlos is coming!"

"So what?"

"So, he's going to wonder why we were sleeping out here all night!" Claire was panicking as she tried her best to straighten out her disheveled clothes.

K-Mart only rested her head on her arm and enjoyed how cute Claire was when she's distressed. "Don't worry, Claire. He's not going to know. And besides, it's not like we even _did_ anything," she stressed as she lifted herself off the ground to stand besides Claire.

Claire gave her a warning glare as she straightened the hat on her head.

K-Mart grasped the bill of Claire's cap and played with it.

"Stop that!" Claire demanded.

K-Mart smiled wryly. "Oh, you don't want me to fool around with you in front of Carlos?"

"I'm warning you K-Mart. No funny business in front of him. I don't want him finding out that I'm in a relationship with someone so young."

K-Mart felt her eye twitch at the mention of their age difference - she was getting really tired of being constantly reminded of it. "You know, Claire, I may be young, but that doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing." K-Mart placed her hands on Claire's hips to pull her in closer to her.

Claire yelped from the unexpected gesture. "Ah! K-Mart! Stop! Look he's coming!"

Carlos was done with his daily morning routine of stretching and was now walking towards where Claire and K-Mart was standing.

K-Mart gripped Claire's hips tighter - obviously not listening to Claire. "Why should I? You're not ashamed of me, are you?" K-Mart said with a sad look on her face.

"N-no! That's not it! I-I just…" Claire could now see Carlos getting closer and closer, but he was too busy talking to the rescued civilians to notice the two of them in their embrace.

K-Mart giggled at the worried look on Claire's face. "Alright," she said letting go of Claire. "I'll give in to what you want. _Again_," she added under her breath.

Claire sighed a breath of relief as she stood awaiting for Carlos to approach them. After greeting a few more people on his way towards them, Carlos raised a hand in greeting to the two of them. "Claire! K-Mart! You're both up unusually early this morning." He had a kind smile on his face as he looked at Claire and then K-Mart.

K-Mart could feel Claire tense up at Carlos' observation.

"I just wanted to check up on the group," Claire came up with an excuse.

"Well, there's no need to worry. Everything seems quiet this morning," Carlos said as he took in the surroundings of the camp. He then turned to K-Mart, "And how are you this morning K-Mart?"

K-Mart put a mischievous smile on her face. "Oh, me? I'm absolutely fantastic this morning, especially after such a _restful _night," K-Mart winked knowingly at Claire.

Claire only rolled her eyes at K-Mart's antics. "Stop it," she muttered to K-Mart under her breath.

K-Mart pretended she didn't hear her. "So, Carlos, do you have any idea where we should head next?"

Claire turned her attention back at Carlos - she too, wanted to know the answer to K-Mart's question.

"Well," Carlos started. "I'm pretty sure what we need to do first is scavenge for more supplies. I checked the inventory and noticed we're running dangerously low on necessities," he said gravely.

"What?" Claire interjected. "Why didn't you tell me earlier when we passed by a whole chain of stores?" Claire wanted to take a swing at Carlos for not doing a better job at checking the supplies - now because of him, the whole group was in danger.

"I'm really sorry, Claire. I know I messed up, but please, let me make up for it by going to scavenge for supplies right now," his voice was riddled with guilt and he looked sincerely sorry.

K-Mart looked at Carlos and then at Claire - trying to gauge their conversation through the expressions on their faces.

Claire looked indifferent as Carlos waited for her response. "No," she said to Carlos, "I'll go gather supplies. You need to stay at camp to protect the convoy - you're much stronger than I am."

Carlos' eyes opened wide in shock at Claire's suggestion. "No!" he shouted defiantly. "It was my duty to account for the supplies, so I should be the one going. I won't have your blood on my hands for my own fucked mistakes!" Carlos looked positively panicked with the idea of losing Claire.

"Carlos!" Claire shouted firmly. "I will not let your own selfish guilt put this convoy in any more danger than it is already in. _I_ will be the one to go scavenge, and _you_ will be the one to remain here maintaining the protection. You know as well as I do, the convoy is more safe with you around than with me."

A submissive look took over Carlos' previous livid one as he said, "Okay, you're right, as usual," he added with a smile. "I'm just afraid that I - I mean the _group_ will lose you," he corrected himself. "Where would we be without our fearless red-head?" he said endearingly as he placed a large hand on Claire's shoulder.

K-Mart eyed the touch with a look of predatory envy in her eyes.

Claire glanced at Carlos' hand on her shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "Don't worry about me," she said strongly while walking off to break Carlos' contact on her shoulder, "I can take care of myself just fine."

K-Mart smiled at Claire's little maneuver around Carlos and sighed contentedly knowing that Claire would never betray her for anybody else.

Carlos half-heartedly smiled and nodded his head good-bye. "Well, good luck then, Claire," he said and walked off towards base.

"So when are we leaving, Claire?" K-Mart questioned, gathering her hat from he ground and placing it back on her head.

Claire turned and gave K-Mart an astonished look. "Who said you were coming with me?" Claire said as she started to walk towards her Hummer.

K-Mart immediately followed close behind. "I'm going with you Claire," K-Mart firmly stated as she reached for the handle of the Hummer's door. Claire blocked her hand and grabbed her wrist tightly in her palm.

"Ow! Claire," K-Mart groaned under Claire's tight grip on her wrist. "I didn't know you could be so aggressive…" K-Mart said flirtingly.

Claire immediately let go of K-Mart's wrist, a faint blush creeping its way onto her cheeks. "Y-you know that's not what I was doing!" Claire protested, while K-Mart took a step closer towards Claire.

K-Mart breathed softly onto Claire lips as she spoke, I'm going with you, Claire - I'm not going to let you be in danger without me by your side," K-Mart then pecked Claire quickly on the lips.

Claire was taken aback from the unexpected kiss and was too dumbfounded to notice K-Mart get into the yellow Hummer. Only when K-Mart closed the car door, Claire snapped out of her daze.

Claire shook her head defeatedly and walked to the driver's door of the car. Claire got in to find K-Mart sitting beside her in the shotgun seat, a big grin on her childish face. "This is going to be a great time to bond with each other," K-Mart said suggestively.

"I don't think we're going to have much time for anything with hoards of flesh-eating zombies on our tails," Claire said sarcastically while reaching in the backseat of the Hummer. "Here K-Mart," Claire said, handing K-Mart a sawed-off shotgun, "Use this to protect yourself."

K-Mart took the gun and looked at the weapon with wonder in her eyes.

"Never used a gun before?" Claire asked.

K-Mart shook her head no. "I've used a gun before," K-Mart said, her chipper attitude now gone and replaced with a solemn one, "I've used it to save my life when a zombie cornered me, while my family was being killed…" K-Mart hung her head sadly as she continued to stare at the shotgun.

Claire felt tears sting at her eyes as she listened to K-Mart's tragic past. "I'm sorry," Claire said softly. "I never knew that about you," Claire said placing a comforting hand on K-Mart's trembling shoulder.

K-Mart looked at Claire with a sad smile on her face, "Thank you, Claire - I'm so happy I found you." K-Mart then moved over the driver's panel and settled herself on Claire's lap.

Claire didn't expect K-Mart to do such a thing and only stared in surprise at K-Mart.

K-Mart wrapped her arms around Claire's neck and inched her face closer to Claire's.

As they stared in each other's eyes, Claire could see tears pooling around in K-Mart's eyes.

K-Mart moved her face even closer to Claire's until their lips were grazing against each other's. "Claire," K-Mart said, her hot breath mingling with Claire's.

Claire shivered from the warm sensation spreading throughout her body. "K-Mart, this isn't the right time to be doing th-this," Claire said unconvincingly.

K-Mart moved her hand from Claire's neck and slid it down to Claire's chest.

Claire nearly moaned from the touch, but forced herself to hold back the sound. "K-Mart, s-stop," Claire said shakingly."

K-Mart didn't listen and kissed Claire softly on the lips and started to unzip Claire's jacket.

Claire muffled in protest under K-Mart's kiss, but K-Mart continued to kiss Claire roughly and needily. Claire could feel K-Mart's tongue demanding entrance to Claire's mouth and Claire gasped at the wet muscle gliding across her bottom lip. Once she involuntarily gasped, K-Mart took her chance to plunge her tongue into Claire's mouth.

Claire felt K-Mart's slick tongue caress her own and couldn't help but like the warm feelings the action produced beneath her lower belly.

K-Mart sucked and licked Claire's tongue as she moaned into Claire's mouth. Claire felt herself become really turned on from the vibrating moan.

Clair's mind protested for her to stop being so immoral, but her body wanted to explore more of K-Mart's lithe body. Her hand involuntarily reached out for K-Mart's perky breast and grabbed and massaged it, making the younger blonde squirm and moan on top of her.

Claire's conscience had totally disconnected with her body as her body went into an instinctual, primal state. She grabbed at K-Mart's vest to take it off the girl. Once she took off the vest, she reached under K-Mart's shirt to caress the bare skin underneath it.

K-Mart was moaning and grinding against Claire's thigh as Claire continued to touch and explore her body. K-Mart knew she got Claire right where she wanted her and wanted to take the chance to her full advantage. Just when K-Mart was about to pull Claire's tank top off of her, Claire's radio buzzed with Carlos' booming voice.

Claire snapped out of her focus on K-Mart and looked at the radio.

K-Mart groaned loudly at the unfortunate timing of Carlos - she wanted to strangle the guy for interrupting them.

"Claire," Carlos called out through the radio. Claire? Are you there?"

Claire looked at K-Mart with apologetically and reached for the radio. "Yeah, Carlos, I'm here."

"Thank God," he said relieved. "I thought you were in danger or something. Anyways, I hope you haven't left to scavenge supplies yet," he said.

"Why," Claire asked, casting a bewildered look at K-Mart.

"Because Alice has come back," he revealed, "with supplies!" he said cheerfully. "Now you don't have to go, Claire," Carlos said with an evident loving tone in his voice.

"Alice is back…" Claire whispered with a far-off look in her eyes.

K-Mart caught the uncomfortable look on Claire's face.

"Alright, thanks for telling me Carlos," Claire said.

"No problem," Carlos said ending the conversation.

Claire put her jacket K-Mart had taken off back on and put the radio in the breast pocket. "Let's go see her then K-Mart," Claire said opening the door of the Hummer, indicating for K-Mart to get out first.

Once they were out of the car, Alice's approaching form could be seen walking towards the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alice was not far now from where Claire and K-Mart stood as she continued to approach the two of them. Claire stood stoically as she awaited Alice to greet her - she knew Alice didn't simply come back to talk to her about the inventory.

K-Mart was fiddling around with Claire's jacket - unzipping and zipping it back up like a hyperactive child.

Claire didn't pay no mind to what K-Mart was doing, she was too busy staring at Alice as they made contact with each other's eyes.

Once, Alice arrived in front of Claire, the two of them stood staring at each other in silence as K-Mart scrutinized the two. Alice had a big grin on her face, while Claire's remained serious.

"How are things, Claire?" Alice said as she smiled at the red-head.

Claire only stood silently as K-Mart wrapped a possessive arm around Claire's arm.

Alice's eyes immediately darted to K-Mart's tight grip on Claire's arm and a faint smirk made it's way across her face.

Claire wanted to tell K-Mart to cool it on the public displays of affection, but she knew K-Mart wouldn't listen to her anyway. Claire turned her gaze back on Alice, and she could see Alice was staring intently at K-Mart's hold on Claire. Claire coughed to get Alice's attention back to her. "Things have been fine," Claire responded matter-of-factly.

Alice smiled at Claire's response. "Seems like things have been more than fine," she hinted as she looked at Claire and then at K-Mart.

Claire flinched at Alice's teasing and K-Mart stared daggers at Alice's direction. "Is there something you wanted Alice?" K-Mart interjected the two's awkward conversation.

Alice looked at K-Mart with a smile plastered on her face. "Is it okay if I talk to Claire alone, K-Mart?" Alice asked sweetly.

K-Mart's face immediately turned pale at the suggestion of Alice and Claire speaking alone. Claire nodded her head firmly at K-Mart. "B-but-" K-Mart sputtered.

"Please, K-Mart," Claire pleaded, "Just give us ten minutes."

K-Mart reluctantly let go of Claire's arm and took a few steps away from the two of them. She took a few looks back as she walked away, but soon disappeared behind the flap of her tent.

Claire remained staring at Alice, waiting for her to speak first.

"It's been a while, Claire," Alice said.

Claire only stood still and listened to Alice speak.

"I must admit, I thought I would never return to this convoy," Alice chuckled.

"Why _are_ you back?" Claire finally spoke.

Alice looked slightly hurt from Claire's response. "You know Claire, you should really work on being less cold."

Claire only looked back at Alice with a defiant look on her face.

"Besides," Alice began, "You wouldn't want to lose K-Mart from lack of affection."

Claire's body tensed up at the mention of K-Mart. "W-wait! What?" Claire sputtered.

"Oh come on," Alice said, "As if it isn't obvious you two are together," Alice said knowingly.

"Look," Claire started, "What is this really about?" She didn't have time for this mindless chit-chat - she had a convoy to protect.

"I wanted to know if you still loved me?" Alice bluntly stated.

Claire's body froze in shock - she didn't know what to say. "Alice," she whispered, "What happened between the two of us didn't mean anything."

Alice looked sad. "So you're telling me the time we spent together meant nothing to you?"

Claire really didn't want to deal with this right now. "No, it - I-I," Claire stuttered, looking for a way to say what she wanted to say without hurting Alice.

Alice walked closer towards Claire, her aqua eyed piercing into her own blue ones. "I thought you told me you loved me," Alice whispered as she stared deep into Claire's eyes - searching for the truth.

Claire fidgeted under Alice's intense gaze. "I'm not going to lie to you Alice, I did love you" Claire said softly, "but I was young and foolish, and it was because of my foolishness, so many lives were lost that day." Claire's voice was cracking from the tears she was holding back. Memories of that awful day flooded back into her mind. Zombies, lots of them, invaded their camp ground. It was four years ago, way before K-Mart entered the picture - Claire had never told K-Mart about the awful incident and the relationship she had with Alice. Claire and Alice were naïve and looked for any opportunity to have some fun. It was Claire's decision to set up the convoy in the zombie-infested area. The only thing on Claire's mind at the time was having sex, so she picked any spot without clearing the area of any potential danger. Alice and herself were fooling around in her car, when a buzz from Carlos over the radio screaming for backup interrupted the two's antics. Claire and Alice came to aid Carlos in fighting the zombies too late. By the time, they shot and killed the last one, over ten people were killed - innocent women and children dead because of Claire's stupid decision.

Claire's body wracked with the onslaught of tears as Alice wrapped her arms around Claire's shaking form. "Why did you leave?" Claire asked Alice. "Why did you leave me at the time when I needed you most?"

Alice felt tears stinging at her own eyes, but she blinked them away. "I didn't want to, but you left me no choice. You hated me after the attack. You wouldn't even look my way," Alice said softly.

"I didn't hate you," Claire confessed. "I just didn't know how to deal with the constant guilt I felt whenever I looked at you. Every time I looked at you, I was reminded of that terrible mistake I made."

"It wasn't your fault, Claire," Alice said firmly, hugging her tighter.

Claire let herself melt into Alice's hug and felt a wave of feelings and memories she once had for Alice come back to her. She had been repressing those memories for so long, she didn't realize how much she truly did love Alice.

"You still didn't answer my question," Alice whispered into Claire's ear. "Do you still love me?"

Claire felt her heart screaming yes, but her mind felt like she would be falling into the same guilt-ridden world she just escaped from. "I-I can't answer that," Claire said letting go of Alice.

Alice looked at her quizzically. "So you do or you don't?"

Claire rubbed at the back of her neck nervously. "It's not that easy Alice."

"Oh, I get it," Alice said, "It's because of K-Mart isn't it?"

Claire only looked down at the ground as she dug the heel of her boot into the dirt.

"You love her?" Alice questioned.

Claire picked her head up and simply shrugged her shoulders.

"You are so complex Claire," Alice sighed and smiled lovingly at Claire, "but that's what makes you so damn attractive."

Claire blushed at Alice's compliment. "I don't see how being complicated makes me attractive," Claire said with a confused look on her face.

Alice patted a hand on Claire's shoulder. "Trust me it does," Alice chuckled. "Girls like it when you're confusing as fuck."

Claire chuckled at Alice's comment. "I'll keep that in mind," she joked.

"I'm going to stay in this convoy for a while," Alice said as she started to walk away. Claire looked shocked. "I think it needs my help now more than ever judging from the lack of supplies when I first arrived."

Claire only nodded in understanding as Alice smiled at her and walked back to the camp.

Once Alice walked off, K-Mart popped out of her tent and jogged her way over to Claire. K-Mart was panting and huffing from the short jog. "W-what was th-that all about," she panted out of breath.

Claire only wrapped an arm around K-Mart's shoulder and kissed her forehead. K-Mart's body froze in surprise at Claire's sudden affection. "Don't worry about it," she said and led K-Mart over to the rest of the group.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Claire yawned tiredly as the long stretch of road before her blurred from her sleepy vision. She was driving her Hummer along the interstate highway with a napping K-Mart by her side as she sang a sad love song to herself about two lovers - one dying tragically in the other's arms in the end. Claire didn't know why exactly she decided to sing such a gloomy song, but she remembered how much she loved to listen to the song when she was a teenager.

K-Mart's head slowly rose up as she listened to Claire's soft singing mixed in with the hypnotic hum of the car's engine. Claire hadn't noticed K-Mart had woken up as K-Mart continued to listen intently at Claire's hushed singing of the two tragic lovers. Near the end of the song, K-Mart noticed the sad expression on Claire's classically beautiful face as the full moon shone on the quiet road.

"That's such a sad song," K-Mart whispered once Claire finished.

Claire's head swiveled towards K-Mart - taking her eyes off the road and nearly swerving into a speed marker. Just as Claire was about to speak, Carlos' voice rang out from her walkie-talkie.

"Claire? Are you okay?" he asked with a voice full of concern. He was driving behind her and must have noticed her veering off the road.

Claire picked up the walkie-talkie and pressed the red button to answer. "I'm fine, Carlos. I just took my eyes off the road for a second."

"Okay, just checking," he said.

Claire put the walkie-talkie back into her breast pocket and resumed driving as if nothing happened.

K-Mart stared at Claire with her head sleepily cocked to the side. K-Mart could never understand exactly what was going through such a mysterious person like Claire - she always seemed to have barriers blocking the way to who she really was. K-Mart reached a hand to place on Claire's shoulder to touch her comfortingly. Claire didn't look at her or even acknowledge her touch.

"Why were you singing such a sad song?" K-Mart asked, fed up with the stifling silence in the car.

Claire's eyes never left the road as she stared straight ahead with her lips tightly pressed together - refusing to answer the question.

K-Mart's eyes searched Claire's face for any indication of what she was feeling, but Clare's face remained emotionless. K-Mart took her hand off of Claire's shoulder and placed it back in her lap. She started rubbing her hands together nervously as she felt herself becoming aware of Claire's defiance to any emotional ties.

Claire flicked her eyes back and forth between K-Mart and the road as she observed K-Mart fidgeting uncomfortably on the side. Claire didn't know why she refused to answer K-Mart's question - she didn't even know why she was singing the sad song in the first place. Claire felt something ominous press down upon her as she pondered about the song's contents. Tears started to sting at her eyes for some unknown reason as she continued to drive down the empty road. She rubbed the back of her hand quickly across her eyes to remove the tears - trying her best to hide the tears from K-Mart.

K-Mart noticed Claire wiping at her eyes and realized that she was crying. K-Mart's mouth hung open in surprise at the sight before her. She couldn't believe Claire was actually crying - in all her years of knowing Claire, she had never seen Claire crying in front of her before. Claire parked on the side of the road as she laid her arms and head on top of the steering wheel and cried like never before. K-Mart heard Carlos' voice coming out of Claire's walkie-talkie as she reached for it to talk to him.

"What's happening?" he asked about Claire's sudden stop.

K-Mart pressed down the button and said, "Claire's just taking a quick break, Carlos. She's really tired," she answered as Claire continued to weep silently.

"Alright, just radio me back once you guys are ready to head out again," Carlos responded as K-Mart put down the walkie-talkie to grasp at Claire's shoulders.

"Claire?" K-Mart whispered as she tried to urge Claire to face her. "Claire, what's wrong?" K-Mart felt completely lost and didn't know what was the right thing to do in a situation like this. Claire only continued to lay her head against the wheel and cried. K-Mart was becoming increasingly unsure as she hugged Claire tightly in her slender arms. "Claire…" she whispered into her ear as she kissed the top of her head. "Please, speak to me."

Claire turned her head slowly towards K-Mart to stare into her eyes. K-Mart was looking at her worriedly and unsurely as she saw the tears streaking down her face. She knew K-Mart was treading in unknown territory - she had never seen Claire show her vulnerable side. Claire continued to stare deep into the eyes of a girl who had suddenly became so much more to her in a span of a couple of days and felt herself becoming scared about what she was feeling. She was afraid of getting into deep with this girl - afraid of letting herself fall in love again.

K-Mart continued to gaze curiously at Claire's enigmatic episode as Claire moved in closer towards K-Mart. K-Mart could feel Claire's warm body heat warming her chilled body as she inched in closer to her. Claire kissed K-Mart's forehead lovingly as she placed a hand on her cheek to pull her in closer towards her. K-Mart felt her body relax from Claire's gentle touch and she sighed contently as she moved her cheek against Claire's soft palm.

Claire moved her lips towards K-Mart's mouth and placed them gingerly on K-Mart's pouty lips. Their lips locked as the scent of K-Mart's candy-apple lip gloss intoxicated Claire's senses. She felt her blood pressure increasing rapidly as she continued to kiss K-Mart's soft lips.

K-Mart could feel her heart beating wildly as she let Claire overtake the whole kiss. K-Mart moved herself onto Claire's lap - never letting their lips part as she moved from one seat to the other. Claire laid back into her seat as K-Mart climbed on top of her as she continued to eagerly explore her mouth. K-Mart took off Claire's army jacket to reveal smooth, toned arms beneath a white tank top.

Claire was panting breathlessly as she felt K-Mart's hand wander to the bottom of her tank top to pull it off of her body. Once K-Mart took off her tank top, Claire was left in nothing but her bra. Claire decided to do the same to K-Mart and pulled off her tight-fitted tee over her head to reveal perky breasts covered by a pink bra. Claire unhooked the bra to get her first look at K-Mart's breasts. Claire felt herself becoming wet from the sight of K-Mart's tight body.

K-Mart moved back to give Claire a better sight of her body and Claire took full advantage of the opportunity. Claire always knew K-Mart would look good naked, but she'd never admit that to K-Mart. K-Mart moved back in closer to Claire to do the same to Claire. Claire felt herself blush as K-Mart stared at Claire's naked torso. K-Mart moved in to whisper to Claire, "You're so beautiful," and kissed Claire's upper earlobe as she pressed their breasts together.

Claire moaned softly at the feeling of K-Mart's creamy breasts rubbing against her own - she felt herself dazing off into a lust-induced haze as K-Mart moved her fingers down to Claire's waist. K-Mart trailed her slender fingers to the zippers on Claire's pants to unzip them and slid her hand down inside.

Claire shivered as she felt K-Mart place her hand outside of Claire's underwear and was rubbing her hand up and down slowly. Claire felt herself getting hotter and hotter from K-Mart's touch as she moved her hand to K-Mart's shorts to do the same.

K-Mart's body spasmed with pleasure as Claire moved her thumb in circles over K-Mart's clit. K-Mart reveled in the waves of pleasure Claire's touch brought her before she moved Claire's underwear to the side to dig a finger into her center.

"Ah!" Claire screamed out from the sudden invasion as K-Mart added another finger into her core. Claire felt her body shake with mind-numbing pleasure as K-Mart moved her skillful fingers in and out of her.

Claire felt K-Mart pressing herself into Claire's hand as she continued to thrust in and out of her. Claire knew K-Mart wanted Claire to do the same to her, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to take her virginity.

"Claire," K-Mart panted as she moved her fingers in and out in a rhythm. "Please, I want you to be my first." K-Mart then kissed Claire hungrily on the lips as she pressed her pussy hard against Claire's hand - urging her to penetrate her. Claire felt herself dizzy from the onslaught of pleasure and from the decision she had to make as she let K-Mart kiss her.

She loves K-Mart, there was no doubt about that, but she felt it wasn't the right time to proceed with such an important decision. Claire only continued to rub furiously at K-Mart's clit as she licked and sucked on K-Mart's right nipple. K-Mart didn't plead with Claire any more for she was too busy gasping and panting as Claire pleasured her in other ways without penetration.

As Claire felt herself reaching her peak, K-Mart felt the Claire's vaginal walls tighten up and wanted to come with her. Claire's head was spinning as she felt herself coming to her orgasm as K-Mart grinded against her hand. After a few more thrusts, Claire's body tensed up as her nerves throbbed with pleasure as K-Mart screamed in pleasure as she came to. K-Mart grasped Claire's shoulders tightly to steady herself as she came until their were finger nail marks etched in Claire's porcelain skin. Claire hissed in pain as K-Mart's sharp nails dug into the skin on her shoulders.

After they rode out their climax, they both lay panting breathlessly with K-Mart laying her head on top of Claire's chest.

"Why didn't you do it Claire?" K-Mart asked after catching her breath. "I wanted you to finally be my first," she said sadly.

Claire only looked at K-Mart sadly as she kissed the top of her brow tenderly. "Please, be patient, K-Mart," she said quietly. "I promise you there will be a day when I will give you what you wish." She put a hand on top of K-Mart's silky blond hair to reassure her, but the sad song Claire had sung to herself earlier suddenly echoed hauntingly in her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Claire awoke in a cold sweat from a horrific nightmare as she wiped the sweat cascading down her forehead. She was breathing heavily - the nightmare was so vividly real. Claire's body shook as she thought of the horrifying images that emerged from her subconscious. K-Mart was laying on the ground - her body mauled viciously by flesh-eating zombies. The zombies were gnawing on her flesh as Claire stood helplessly on the side as she listened to the sounds of ripping flesh and hungry chewing. Claire felt her stomach turn as she saw the images replaying in her mind. Claire looked around the Hummer and saw no sign of K-Mart. Claire shook her head to clear the sleepy haze as she reached for her olive jacket in the rear seat. Just as when she was about to put it on, K-Mart popped the door open with a vibrant smile on her face.

"G'morning Claire!" she said cheerfully as she climbed into the stuffy Hummer. She was holding two cups of coffee in her gloved hands as she tried her best to scramble in without spilling them. "I brought you a cup of coffee," she said as she handed it to Claire with her smile shining on her face.

Claire could see K-Mart was really happy with what happened the night before. Claire took the coffee graciously as she leaned back into her seat - her thoughts drifting off once again to her frightening nightmare - her coffee shook in her quavering hands.

K-Mart stared lovingly at Claire as she sipped her coffee, but noticed Claire's hands trembling on her coffee cup. "Are you okay, Claire?" K-Mart asked worriedly as she inched herself closer to Claire's sweaty body. "You're not getting a fever are you?" K-Mart placed the back of her hand on Claire's forehead as Claire closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly - K-Mart's touch comforted her tremendously.

"Well, you don't have a fever," K-Mart said retracting her hand from Claire's forehead. "Is there something you want to talk about, Claire?" K-Mart asked anxiously as Claire only laid back and breathed in deeply - Claire didn't know why she was taking her nightmare so seriously - after all, it was only a dream.

Claire smiled at K-Mart reassuringly as she took another sip of her coffee. "I want to talk about how I like more cream in my coffee," Claire joked as K-Mart's worried face relaxed into a smile.

"God, Claire!" K-Mart exclaimed as she playfully pushed her. "You had me worried!"

Claire couldn't help but laugh as K-Mart continued to playfully hit her.

"You can be so weird sometimes Claire," K-Mart said as she took a sip of her coffee and grimaced at its bitter taste.

"Too strong for you?" Claire questioned as K-Mart stared at her pitch-black coffee.

K-Mart instantly shook her head no and took another sip - she didn't want Claire to think she couldn't handle some simple coffee.

Claire chuckled at K-Mart's cute antics as she finished the rest of her coffee and proceeded to get dressed.

K-Mart peered over her Styrofoam cup as she watched Claire get dressed while trying her best to finish her coffee too - she still couldn't believe the woman in front of her had made love to her last night. She wanted Claire to go all the way with her, but she was more than happy with what she got last night.

Claire licked her lips, making sure no coffee was on her face while K-Mart stared mesmerized at Claire. K-Mart felt herself becoming hot as Claire swiveled her tongue around her mouth. Claire wasn't intentionally being seductive, but K-Mart knew Claire never had to try to be sexy - she simply was.

K-Mart moved in and captured Claire's mouth as she reveled the taste of coffee on Claire's tongue - the combination of Claire's sweet mouth with the bitter taste of the coffee, made K-Mart's head dizzy from lust.

Claire was taken aback from K-Mart's sudden attack and fell backwards onto her seat roughly, causing K-Mart's lips to become detached from hers for a second. K-Mart immediately latched back onto Claire and laid on top of her as she kissed her mouth roughly. Claire felt K-Mart's hands roaming her body and massaging Claire's hips as she separated Claire's legs with her knee. "K-Mart…wait," was all Claire could manage out as K-Mart continued to envelop her mouth with her own.

K-Mart then proceeded down to Claire's neck to suck and nibble on her tender flesh. Claire let out a low moan from the warm sensations spreading throughout her body from K-Mart's hot mouth.

Claire felt herself floating higher and higher into her lust-filled stupor as K-Mart continued in her assault on her body. Her nightmare was no longer prevalent in her mind - only the thought of K-Mart touching her invaded her thoughts.

K-Mart rubbed the sides of Claire's stomach and moved her head lower towards Claire's collar bone. Just when K-Mart was about to remove Claire's shirt, the sound of footsteps could be heard approaching their Hummer.

Claire immediately popped up and pushed K-Mart back to her own seat as she adjusted her shirt back to its normal position.

K-Mart pouted and sighed exasperatedly as she once again was interrupted during her time with Claire. _Fuck_, was all K-Mart thought as Carlos approached the driver's seat and rapped on the door.

Claire immediately swung the door open and Carlos grinned widely once Claire came into his view.

"Hey, had a good night's sleep?" he said as he put one of his hands on his hip - flexing his biceps.

K-Mart rolled her eyes as Carlos flaunted his masculinity at Claire.

Claire pretended not to notice his obvious display as she jumped out from the Hummer - putting on her usual hat as she did so. "We slept just fine, Carlos," she said as she walked past him towards the base.

Carlos followed closely behind Claire like a lost puppy as he said, "Glad to hear it."

K-Mart remained sitting in the Hummer as she looked at Carlos scoping Claire out as he walked behind her - he was really starting to get on K-Mart's nerves.

K-Mart eventually got out of the car to join Claire's side at the fire pit and sat down beside her while Carlos sat on the opposite side. K-Mart kept her eyes locked on Carlos, making sure he doesn't pull anything on Claire.

Claire paid no attention to either one of them as she looked over the worn-out map of Las Vegas in her hands. She was muttering to herself and her eyebrows were furrowed from concentration.

K-Mart rested her chin on her hand as she gazed at Claire's adorable expression. Carlos appeared to be doing the same.

"So you're saying the arms dealer is where we should head to next?" Claire asked Carlos while still scrutinizing the map.

Carlos snapped out of his daze. "Y-yes, it appears we are running low on ammunition."

"Fine," Claire simply said and got up. "Next stop is American Shooters." Claire said and briskly turned around to walk back to her car.

K-Mart was left behind and got up quickly to catch up with her. "Wait, Claire!" she said as she jogged up beside her. "Hello? Earth to Claire," K-Mart said as she waved a hand up and down in front of Claire's stoic face.

Claire stopped and turn to face K-Mart's grinning face. "What's got you in such a good mood?" Claire said as she crossed her arms.

K-Mart laughed. "I'm always in a good mood!" she said and jumped on Claire. "As long as I'm with you, I'm happy," K-Mart said softly as she nuzzled her face into Claire's neck.

Claire could feel a blush creeping onto her cheeks as K-Mart continued to nuzzle her neck. "Y-you're so weird," Claire said.

K-Mart looked up at the beautiful red head and smiled. "And that's why you love me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Claire drove along the deserted strip of Las Vegas until she spotted a store with a big magnum pistol on its sign with the words 'American Shooter' coming out of a speeding bullet. It was the weapons store Claire had been searching for, for the last five hours - she already felt exhausted from the search. K-Mart was napping in the passenger seat curled up into a ball and snoring softly. Carlos radioed in as soon as she parked.

"That the store?" he asked.

"Yep," Claire responded and put down the walkie-talkie. K-Mart was still dozing and Claire was grateful that she was - she didn't want K-Mart to come along with her into such a dangerous situation. Claire picked her radio back up to speak, "Alice? Are you there?"

After a few more moments of silence, Alice's voice came through on the radio. "Yeah? Need something?"

"Could you possibly stay with K-Mart while Carlos and I go in to get the ammunition?"

Silence. Eventually, Alice said, "Sure thing."

Claire did her best to quietly get out of the car as Alice approached the vehicle. "Make sure you stand watch," Claire lectured Alice as she strapped on her vest filled with various weapons.

Alice smirked at the lecture, "Come on, Claire - do you think I would let a couple of zombies come even within ten feet of this girl?"

Claire only laughed and patted a hand on Alice's shoulder. "I'm serious," Claire said sternly.

Alice raised an amused eyebrow at her. "You really love this girl, huh?" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Just promise me, please," Claire pleaded.

"I promise," Alice said.

"Thank you," Claire simply said as she walked to the front of the dilapidated store to meet up with Carlos.

Carlos had on a huge grin on his face as Claire walked up to him. "Ready then, Claire?" he said smiling from ear to ear.

Claire pressed her lips tightly together and nodded as she followed closely behind Carlos. Even with their flashlights, minimal amounts of the store could be seen. Mixed in with the swarming dust and the fallen pieces of rubble, Claire found it difficult to walk five feet without tripping. Carlos scoured the area whilst pointing his gun in the direction of his flashlight. Claire did the same while standing back to back with him.

"Claire?" Carlos suddenly said in the silence of the store causing Claire to jump slightly.

"What?" Claire said in a hushed whisper.

Carlos didn't respond immediately, but continued to walk and scour the store at the same time. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

Claire felt her stomach drop at the last sentence - she knew what was coming next.

"Claire, I-I," Carlos stammered as he got out of his defensive stance and held his gun and flashlight down.

Claire noticed Carlos come out of his stance and felt her heart leap. "Carlos! What are you doing? Put your gun and flashlight back up!"

Carlos didn't listen to her, instead he moved in closer to her and pressed his lips roughly against hers. Claire was caught off guard and stumbled backwards onto one of the display cases, causing a ruckus throughout the store. Once Claire snapped back to her senses, she slapped Carlos hard across the face while still laying down on the counter. Carlos backpedaled off of her and landed on the opposite end of the room near the door. They both stared at each other silently in the dim lightning of the store, when suddenly a growl came from the door behind Carlos.

Before Claire could even react, a zombie grabbed at Carlos' neck from behind and pulled him into the adjacent room. Carlos screamed in fear as he grasped and clawed at the decaying hand that dragged him by the neck. "Fuck!" Claire cried out as she leaped off the counter to chase after the zombie. Once she entered the other room, Carlos was seen on the floor already surrounded by five other zombies - they were ripping and gnawing on his flesh. Claire could hear Carlos screaming in agony as they continued in their vicious assault.

Claire pulled out her pistols and aimed them at the hoard of zombies and accurately shot into each one of their heads. Blast after blast, they fell down to the ground from Claire's precise shooting. Claire immediately ran towards Carlos after the last zombie had fallen - the sight before her, nauseated her terribly. Claire couldn't even look at what the bastards had done to Carlos' body. She felt faint and dizzy as her vision blurred before her. She shook her head vigorously - fainting now would be a bad idea. Right when she was about to turn to leave, the sound of dozens of footsteps could be heard echoing throughout the store. Claire turned around quickly at the source - more were coming up from the basement. Claire didn't hesitate to sprint towards the store's entrance, but it was too late.

The zombies burst from the basement door and gave chase to Claire. She felt her heart jump to her throat as the sight of dozens of zombies eroded from the door- she didn't have nearly enough firepower to deal with all of them. Claire could see the store's entrance and ran for all she was worth towards it - she nearly made it, until one of the zombies grabbed a hold of her vest and pulled her back hard. Claire found herself falling backwards and onto the floor. She saw the zombies begin to swarm her and thought, _this is it_. She shut her eyes tight and waited for death.

It was the sound of a shotgun and slicing of flesh that made her open her eyes. The sight of K-Mart and Alice filled her vision and she breathed a huge sigh of relief. Alice held a machete in each hand and was cutting through the zombies like butter, while K-Mart blasted them away with the shotgun Claire had given her.

Claire was still too paralyzed by fear to move - she could only stare at the massacre of the zombies. K-Mart looked so strong - _so grown up_, Claire couldn't help but think as she gazed at the sweet girl she always perceived her as, blow zombies into smithereens.

It all happened so fast. Claire felt like she needed to get up - she needed to help her friends, but a fear beyond her control held her down. K-Mart continued to shoot shotgun bullet after shotgun bullet into the mass of zombies until there were only about a dozen left. Alice was in her own corner slicing and dicing while Claire remained useless on the floor. Suddenly, there was no more sounds of the shotgun - K-Mart had run out of bullets. K-Mart frantically looked around in her pockets for more, but it was too late. A zombie had latched itself onto her and bit at her shoulder blades. K-Mart screamed in pain, alerting Alice of her danger. Alice ran to decapitate the zombies head while K-Mart kneeled down in pain and held her bleeding shoulder.

Claire felt her stomach drop at the sight before her. _Go and help her! _Her mind screamed, but her legs wouldn't budge. A powerful cowardice glued her to the spot as she only looked on.

K-Mart was breathing heavily and her head drooped lower and lower in exhaustion as Alice finished the last of the zombies. Claire saw Alice run to K-Mart's side and pick her up. She ran with K-Mart in her arms until she passed by Claire. "Come on, Claire!" she screamed. "K-Mart needs our help! Now!" Claire finally snapped out of her fearful stupor and quickly followed Alice out of the store.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"K-Mart, stay with me now!" Alice shouted, as she ran as fast as she could to the Hummer.

K-Mart was gasping and spitting out blood with her eyes shut tightly in pain. Claire was running beside them, trying her best to keep up with Alice's catlike sprint. Claire's heart was pumping loudly in her ears - making the ambience around her muffled as if she was underwater.

The three of them eventually reached the sanctuary of the car and Alice quickly placed K-Mart in with utmost care in the backseat. "I'm driving!" Alice commanded. "Seeing as you're too shook up to do so," she said to Claire, as she quickly made her way to the driver's seat and started the car with a roar. "Get in and look after K-Mart!" Alice had to shout to get Claire out of her shocked state.

Claire climbed into the backseat and hovered unsurely over K-Mart's injured body. She stared at the gaping wound on her shoulder. Claire didn't know what to do - she felt so lost and confused by the sudden state of things.

Alice drove fast, but carefully through the desert - making extra sure to avoid potholes or bumps along the road. She turned her head quickly towards the back to see Claire staring dumbly down at K-Mart's wound. "Don't just stare at it! Cover the wound with cloth!" Alice demanded Claire like a helpless child, but that's what Claire felt like - a helpless child.

Claire quickly tore the sleeve off of her army jacket and wrapped the wound on K-Mart's shoulder securely to stop the bleeding. As she touched K-Mart's arm, she was shocked at how cold K-Mart's skin felt - she usually felt so warm…and alive.

Claire's hand shook at the icy feeling of K-Mart's skin and felt her nervous system wanting to snap - she couldn't believe any of this was happening.

Alice once again turned around to check up on K-Mart and saw the look of anguish on Claire's usually stoic face and felt her heart break for Claire. "You got the wound covered?" was all Alice could think of to say.

Claire was still staring down at K-Mart and whispered, "Yes."

"Good," Alice lamely responded, her mind was busy with scenarios and ideas on how to help K-Mart - nothing was coming up.

Claire moved her hand hesitantly towards K-Mart's hand and felt the eerie coldness again. She squeezed K-Mart's hand as K-Mart lay gasping and breathing heavily with her eyes still shut. "K-Mart…" Claire whispered as she looked down at the girl she loved writhing in terrible pain. Claire had never felt so helpless - not since the day she failed her convoy. Claire tried her best not to let her tears come out as she caressed K-Mart's blood-covered cheeks. She wiped away the dried blood with her thumb and K-Mart's eyes fluttered open tiredly.

"Claire," K-Mart croaked out as she stretched out a hand to touch Claire's face.

Claire felt her heart stop at K-Mart's sudden awareness. K-Mart was looking up at her with a small, sad smile on her face.

"I love you, Claire," K-Mart whispered breathlessly as she traced her finger along Claire's jaw line.

Claire felt tears choking her throat as she felt her whole world crumbling before her. "K-Mart, K-Mart please, don't leave me. I love you. I love you…" Claire pleaded to the wounded girl beneath her. She knew there was nothing K-Mart could do about it, but she was praying more to God or whatever benevolent spirit there was that was looking down on the two of them - to not take away her only source of true happiness.

K-Mart had drifted out of consciousness with the smile still on her face and laid her head back down on the backseat of the Hummer.

Claire held tightly onto K-Mart's hands and cried openly - letting go of all the pent up emotions she had kept in for so long.

Alice had heard the whole conversation and remained silent - it was none of her business. The only thing she was thinking of was trying to find a way to cure K-Mart, so she wouldn't turn into one of those flesh-eating monsters. Alice looked out at the open road hopelessly and did the only thing she could at the moment, and that was to drive.

They made it to base camp and Claire gently picked K-Mart up into her arms. She felt the coldness off of K-Mart's body as she held her and shivered slightly. Alice walked along with Claire to K-Mart's tent to place her on her cot. Claire pulled a blanket over K-Mart's body and sat down on one of the stools. Alice stood on the corner of the tent, looking down at K-Mart's unconscious body.

"What do we do now?" Claire asked frankly, with her hands folded under her chin as if saying a prayer.

Alice remained silent and sighed. "We need to find a cure." Claire moved a hand through her hair and sighed exasperatedly. "You know there's no such thing."

Alice's eyes still remained on K-Mart, "Maybe there is…" Alice said deep in thought.

Claire's eyes opened wide in surprise at Alice's comment. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, the White Queen told me my blood was the cure to the t-virus," Alice said simply.

Claire stood up in amazement. "No way! So all we have to do is inject K-Mart with some of your blood and she'll be cured?"

Alice nodded her head a bit hesitantly.

"Then let's get started," Claire sternly said, and walked over to grab a first aid kit for a syringe.

Alice stood still in one spot, lost in thought.

Claire noticed Alice standing idle and said, "Come on, Alice. Please, we need you," Claire pleaded to Alice.

Alice looked sadly at Claire and said, "It's not a guarantee that it will work at this stage," she said quietly, as she stared at the blue veins starting to appear on the sides of K-Mart's neckline.

Claire dropped the first aid kit she held in her hand and walked over to Alice. "What do you mean?" she demanded, grasping onto Alice's shoulders and looked intensely in Alice's eyes.

"I mean, K-Mart has been infected with the t-virus for about a day now," Alice said softly, "I just thought it would be best to warn you now before you get your hopes up," Alice said as gently as she could put it.

Claire let go of Alice's shoulders and walked away to pick up the first aid kit she had dropped and rummaged for a syringe. "Let's just do this," Claire said somewhat fiercely, as she proceeded to ready a syringe from the kit. After hearing Alice's warning, Claire wanted to slap her, but she knew Alice only had her best interests at heart. Her usual steely resolve was now back, but deep down inside, Claire wanted nothing more than to break down and cry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Alice hissed in pain as Claire drew blood from her forearm - the needle of the syringe was plunged in deep (maybe too deep) in her veins. Alice wanted to tell Claire that she was most likely doing the blood withdrawing process slightly wrong (judging from the pain flaring up in her arm) but the hectic, fervor, look in Claire's eyes, made Alice tight-lipped.

Claire felt her heart beating fast at the first sight of Alice's blood filling the previously empty cartridge of the syringe. The only thought in her mind was to cure K-Mart - Alice's blood looked like rare gold to her at the moment. She carefully removed the needle from underneath Alice's skin and slowly made her way over to where K-Mart was laying down, while holding one hand under the syringe - afraid it might drop and shatter, which meant more time lost and a decreased chance of K-Mart's survival. With each passing second, K-Mart's body was being slowly transformed into one of those brain-dead monsters, and Claire was moving as fast as she could to make sure K-Mart remained the same vibrant girl she fell in love with.

K-Mart's eyes were still tightly shut with a hurt and sad look on her face as she laid on the cot with straps tied to her hands and legs - a precaution Alice insisted they take

Claire felt her legs shake as soon as she caught sight of the sorrowful expression on K-Mart's pale face. She was still breathing, but in very shallow bursts. As each minute passed, K-Mart started to obtain more and more of the physical appearance of a zombie. Her skin was extremely pale - practically transparent - almost every vein could be seen underneath her skin. Deep, dark, circles encased her eyes and her once youthful appearance, was no more.

Claire sunk down to her knees with the needle hovering over K-Mart's arm. She looked at Alice for any words of advice.

Alice only blinked and said, "I can only assume you inject it into her bloodstream the same way you extracted my blood."

Claire nodded briskly and turned her head back towards K-Mart and grasped onto her arm. Claire flinched from the icy cold sensation that coursed through the palm of her hand - K-Mart's body had slim to no warmth in it - she would become one of them soon, Claire assumed.

Without any further hesitation, Claire poked the needle through until she reached one of K-Mart's veins. With some careful maneuvering, Claire managed to inject Alice's blood into K-Mart's vein until there was not a single drop left in the syringe.

She withdrew the syringe and stared at K-Mart for what felt like centuries. There was no immediate changes and Claire was getting increasingly frustrated. She turned to look at Alice again, with a pleading look in her eyes.

"There's nothing else we can do, but wait," Alice stated, and placed a comforting hand on Claire's trembling shoulders.

"How long?" Claire asked while suppressing a sob.

"I wish I could tell you, Claire," Alice said sympathetically, "but I don't have all the answers you want. I'm sorry."

Claire looked back at K-Mart's face - trying her best to see any changes at all in her appearance, but there were none. Claire felt her hopes dashed as time progressed - there was nothing else she could do, and it was killing her.

Alice squeezed Claire's shoulders reassuringly and said, "Come on, let's go get you something hot to drink to calm your nerves."

Claire didn't budge from K-Mart's side - she continued to stare at K-Mart - waiting for her eyes to open. She wanted to see the shining blue eyes that she had become accustomed to seeing because without K-Mart, Claire felt so lost and lonely.

Alice didn't push Claire any further. She looked down at K-Mart sullenly before she quietly walked out of the tent to leave Claire alone.

Claire heard Alice leave the tent and felt her heart burst with emotions she had been trying to suppress in front of her. Claire let her tears flow freely from her eyes and down her cheeks - she didn't bother to wipe them away before they landed on the ground.

"It's all my fault," she whispered to K-Mart.

K-Mart still remained motionless as Claire talked to her. Claire felt despair overshadow her as she tried talking to K-Mart, but she never responded.

"I don't know what to do…" Claire cried quietly, as she caressed K-Mart's matted hair. She moved stray strands of K-Mart's blonde hair from her sweaty forehead and felt nothing but love for the girl.

"Please, don't leave me," she pleaded uselessly at K-Mart's unconscious body.

Claire held onto K-Mart's cold hands and waited for any signs of movement from her. Claire would wait for K-Mart to open her eyes no matter how long it took because when you're in love, you will do anything and everything to make sure you're loved one is okay.

Minutes and then hours passed by and still no movement from K-Mart. Claire was starting to convince herself that maybe K-Mart wouldn't survive this after all, but her heart tried to convince her otherwise. _She'll make it, you'll see_, her positive side reassured her. _But she's still not moving_, her gloomy thoughts overshadowed her hopefulness. Claire felt like breaking down and hurling herself into an angry, grief-filled, rage, but her love for K-Mart kept telling her to wait, and to keep on hoping even though things were starting to look grim.

Claire then suddenly felt K-Mart's fingers twitch very subtlety. She immediately peered down at K-Mart's ashen faced and held her breath in anticipation. "K-Mart," she said softly. She squeezed K-Mart's hand, hoping it would help her in coming out of her unconscious state - to her surprise it did. K-Mart was now stirring slightly - her arms and legs jerked spastically. Claire leapt out of her seat and grasped onto K-Mart's shoulders to shake her carefully. "K-Mart?" Claire whispered. "It's Claire, I'm here. Please, come back to me," she said, and K-Mart's body seemed to respond from the sound of Claire's voice.

K-Mart's eyes opened slightly and Claire felt her heart jump up to her throat in excitement. K-Mart was finally waking up! Her love would finally return to her.

K-Mart's eyes opened all the way and Claire stumbled backwards from the horrifying sight. Instead of her usual shade of blue, K-Mart's eyes were a deep shade of red.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello readers! So very sorry for the long delay - I've been extremely busy with exams and schoolwork for the past couple of weeks. But without further ado, here's Chapter 9 of **_**Like Fire**_**. Hope you enjoy! **

**-Prophet**

**Chapter 9**

K-Mart's crimson eyes - so much like _fire_. Claire felt her heart stop cold at the frightening sight. Her muscles tightened and her body stiffened as she continued to stare helplessly back into K-Mart's new eyes. "K…Mart," Claire whispered hopefully, yearning to hear her beloved K-Mart's voice once more.

K-Mart stared listlessly back at Claire and growled furiously as she writhed beneath the restraints. Claire's worst fears had come to fruition at the sight of K-Mart's animalistic behavior. "No…" Claire muttered under her breath and raised her hands to her mouth in disbelief. K-Mart seemed to be filled with rage and fury as her restraints became significantly looser with each tug of her newly acquired strength - hellbent on attacking Claire, but Claire was too shocked to realize this.

"K-Mart, it's me, Claire," she said, desperately trying to jog K-Mart's memory, but it wasn't working. In a split second, K-Mart's arms and legs were freed from their restraints, and without hesitation, K-Mart lunged towards Claire with surprising force. Claire felt the wind being knocked out of her as K-Mart straddled her predatorily and growled like a rabid animal. K-Mart was ready to kill Claire and Claire felt no fear - all she felt was relief. If she was to be killed by anyone, she was glad it was K-Mart - the girl she will forever love in this lifetime and into the next.

Claire closed her eyes as if to simply go to sleep and awaited for K-Mart to take her life that she had given to her solely out of love. Darkness and only the sounds of K-Mart's heavy breathing and grunting took over Claire's senses as she remembered all the cherished times she spent with K-Mart - she wanted her last memories to be filled with nothing but K-Mart's smiling face.

Claire could feel K-Mart's hot breath on her neck aiming towards her pulse point - K-Mart appeared to be ready to ravage at her neck, but before Claire could feel the sweet pain of K-Mart's teeth sinking into her veins that she was expecting, a thud and a grunt caused her to snap her eyes back open.

She saw Alice tackle K-Mart back onto the bed and replacing brand new restraints on her arms and legs. Alice was panting and struggling with holding K-Mart down onto the cot. K-Mart's limbs were flaying all over the place as Alice desperately tried to tie her back down. Alice added two more straps around K-Mart's chest as K-Mart attempted to bite and claw at Alice, but failed.

Alice finally won the struggle and K-Mart was once again tied down onto the sturdy bed. Alice inhaled deeply and wiped the sweat forming above her brow. She turned back towards Claire still on the ground and extended a hand towards her.

Claire took it and lifted herself off the floor.

"What do you think you were doing?" Alice asked incredulously, as Claire paid no attention to her and walked over back to the snarling K-Mart. K-Mart still hadn't settled down and still seemed to want to attack Claire as she bent over her dangerously close.

"H-hey," Alice said to Claire, "not too close," she warned.

Claire turned towards Alice as she pulled her to a safe distance between her and K-Mart.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked dumbly. "It's still K-Mart."

Alice flinched - shocked by Claire's response. "That thing isn't K-Mart, Claire," Alice said, trying to drill reason into Claire's head.

Claire snapped her head towards Alice and frowned. "Of course it's still K-Mart!" she yelled. "She'll always be my K-Mart."

It was becoming evident to Alice that Claire had lost her mind - she truly believed the brainless body of the girl in front of her was still K-Mart.

"Claire…" Alice tried a more gentler approach. "Do you hear yourself?"

Claire paid no mind to Alice as she bent down to stare at K-Mart's face lovingly. "K-Mart, please speak to me," Claire pleaded.

K-Mart only grunted and writhed restlessly on the bed - frustrated from being held back by the straps tied firmly throughout her body.

Alice only looked on in amazement at Claire's crazy denial - she had hoped the plan to cure K-Mart with her blood would work, but it unfortunately failed.

Claire was gazing into K-Mart's fiery-red eyes and felt as if the real K-Mart was still in there, somewhere. Something inside Claire - instinct maybe - told her that K-Mart was not gone, not entirely.

Alice sighed and knew what had to be done next - she felt dread overtake her body at the thought of suggesting it to Claire, but she knew it had to be said.

"Claire," Alice said, but Claire didn't look her way. Alice knew she was listening nonetheless and continued. "You know what needs to be done, right?"

Claire turned her head slightly enough to see Alice in her peripheral vision, but didn't say anything.

"She…has to be killed," Alice had to bite the bullet, no matter how painful it may be to Claire and to her.

Claire immediately jumped up and stomped her foot in defiance. "No way!" she yelled out furiously.

Alice didn't back down. "Are you planning on keeping her this way forever then?"

Claire had a look of rage as she glared at Alice with her fists clenched - she looked ready to strike Alice on the jaw. "I will never kill her," was all Claire said, and went back down to her knees to stare at K-Mart like a lost soul.

"If you won't do it, then I will," Alice stated bravely, causing Claire to stand toe to toe with her.

Claire's face was only inches away from Alice's as she felt Claire breathing heavily with a fierce look in her eyes. "If you lay a finger on her Alice, so help me God I swear…" she trailed off.

Alice looked Claire square in her eyes and folded her arms. "I'm not suggesting this out of spite Claire," Alice tried to reason with her. "You can't keep her this way - it's too dangerous!"

Claire looked ready to strangle Alice, but she calmed herself down. "I think there's a chance I can get to her Alice. I can see it. I can _feel_ it," she added.

Alice tried her best not to scoff at Claire's suggestion. She thought Claire out of all people would know that once you become one of _them_, it would be nearly impossible to return them back to normal without a proper cure.

"We've tried it your way and it failed," Claire pointed out. "So please, give me a chance to try it _my_ way."

"And what way is that?" Alice inquired - truly curious as to see what Claire's plan of action would be.

"I'm not sure…," Claire admitted lamely, "but I know I can get through to her…somehow."

Alice couldn't take hearing such nonsense any more and let herself out of the tent - she didn't look back - afraid if she did, she might see Claire for the last time before K-Mart would eventually kill her. "Fool," Alice mumbled, and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 (The End) **

Claire's energy was completely spent as she felt her arms growing heavier with each footfall. She placed a chair beside K-Mart's bed and sat down on it while sighing heavily. K-Mart continued to strain ferociously under the tight restraints Alice had tied around her arms, legs, and torso. Claire tried not to let her eyes fall on the straps that were digging into her pale skin - it hurt her to see K-Mart tied down like an animal. "I don't know what to do," she whispered hopelessly to herself and buried her face into the palms of her hands. Alice was nearly over the edge and running out of patience with keeping K-Mart in such a hostile state - if Claire didn't do something soon, she might have to execute K-Mart with her own hands.

Claire's breath hitched at the thought of killing her beloved K-Mart - she swore to herself, no matter what, she'd die first rather than take K-Mart's life. Claire's body trembled in the chair as an intangible massive amount of weight appeared to fall upon her shoulders. Claire was exhausted from everything - stress, hurt, and helplessness. Now, she had to find a miraculous cure, and fast, to revert K-Mart back to her vibrant self. _How the hell are you going to pull this one off, Claire? _She inquired herself. If only she knew the answer.

Claire got up and paced around the small area of the tent with her arms folded across her chest whilst biting nervously on her fingernails. _Think, Claire! _She urged herself. _There must be a way. _

After ten minutes of focused pondering, Claire still couldn't seem to find an answer. Alice's blood didn't work - then what else would? Claire sat back down in the chair in a slump and felt her brain thump ferociously from a headache.

She looked upon K-Mart, hoping to maybe become inspired by simply looking at her, but all it brought Claire was more anguish. K-Mart's features no longer appeared to resemble her old self as her complexion grayed and her age appeared to increase by twenty years. "Oh, K-Mart," Claire lamented and touched K-Mart's cold forearm lovingly. K-Mart only continued to squirm like a caged animal as she growled gutturally.

"I don't know what to do," Claire repeated and felt all hope dissipate with each passing second. _Maybe I will have to be the one who kills her_, a pessimistic voice rang in her head. Claire shook her head furiously. "No!" she yelled out to the voice. "I will never do such a thing!"

"I'll never…" Claire trailed off and stared into K-Mart's eyes. _What was that? _She thought to herself. For a second, Claire had thought K-Mart's red eyes had flashed back to her previously blue ones, but it couldn't be - could it? She doubted herself. Claire was tired and probably delusional, but she couldn't deny what she had seen - K-Mart's familiar blue eyes, for a second, had replaced the evil red ones.

Claire hovered above K-Mart and loomed in closer to inspect her eyes - they were red again, but less so than before - now they appeared mahogany. Something strange was happening, but Claire couldn't figure out what was causing this bizarre occurrence.

"K-Mart," Claire whispered hopefully, "It's me, Claire!" She said more loudly, which caused K-Mart to snap her head in Claire's direction - responding to the sound of her voice.

Claire's heart leapt out of her chest as she realized K-Mart was now responding to her. She couldn't help but become excited by the breakthrough as she shook K-Mart slightly as she continued to speak. "K-Mart, please come back to me!" Claire repeated over and over again - hoping and praying her voice would lead K-Mart through the darkness she must currently be in.

Claire felt K-Mart flinch noticeably under her touch as she no longer squirmed around like a mindless zombie. K-Mart was now breathing calmly and staring at Claire as if searching for something she could not quite see.

Something told Claire to sing to K-Mart - the same sad song that caused K-Mart to see Claire's true vulnerable side - the song that took their bond to a more unbreakable level.

"Oh where, oh where can my baby be?" Claire sang in a hushed whisper while holding K-Mart in her arms. K-Mart stared up at Claire in wonderment as she sang.

"The Lord took her away from me." K-Mart's expression softened at the song's lyrics. Claire looked down at K-Mart and caressed a hand on her (Warm?) cheek.

"She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good. So I can see my baby when I leave this world." Claire felt herself becoming choked up as she sang the lyrics and thought she saw a flicker of blue cross K-Mart's eyes once more.

Claire continued to sing beautifully, and much louder this time. "I lifted her head, she looked at me and said, Hold me darling, just a little while." Had she heard K-Mart sigh contently? Claire didn't want to get her hopes up, so she continued to sing with as much love she could channel through her voice. "I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss," and Claire kissed K-Mart's forehead lovingly as she sang. She felt K-Mart's grip tighten around her torso, which urged her to continue singing.

"I found the love that I knew I had missed. Well now she's gone even though I hold her tight." A tear streaked down Claire's cheek and onto K-Mart's hand. K-Mart's eyes were now closed as she breathed in and out slowly.

Claire finished the song, "I lost my love, my life, that night." She looked down at K-Mart and saw tears falling out of her closed eyes. She felt K-Mart's body warming as her features brightened and softened with a faint glow. "K-Mart?" she said in an expectant whisper.

K-Mart gripped Claire's arms as she buried her head into the nape of Claire's neck and opened her eyes. They were brilliantly blue again as Claire looked deep into them and felt her heart burst with utter joy.

"Claire!" K-Mart's girly voice chimed out as she clung onto Claire as if her life depended on it.

Claire was speechless as she could only hug K-Mart tightly in her arms - she couldn't believe K-Mart was back! She felt overwhelmed with happiness as tears of joy poured out from her eyes.

"K-Mart, it's really you!" Claire gasped out, as K-Mart kissed her with crushing force and Claire felt pure bliss envelop her whole body. _It's a miracle! _She cried out to herself.

They held each other for the longest time relishing in their warm reunion - both afraid if they let go - they would become separated once more.

Claire planted kisses on K-Mart's face and hugged her tightly to her body and thanked God for returning her love to her. "I'll never let anything happen to you ever again," Claire reassured K-Mart over and over again with each kiss she planted on K-Mart's warm, soft, skin.

K-Mart breathed in deeply - happy she escaped the darkness which overtook her for what felt like centuries. She was in her beloved Claire's strong arms once more, and she couldn't be more grateful to be given the opportunity to hear, smell, touch, Claire as she always loved to do. For, Claire's love for K-Mart was what guided her through the darkness and brought her heart back to where it belonged - right beside Claire's - where it will always be.

**I do not own the rights to Pearl Jam's song **_**Last Kiss**_**, nor do I take any credit for the awesome song. Hope you all enjoyed the fanfic!**

**-Poetic Prophet**


End file.
